


Dangerous Waters Filled with Beautiful Dead

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Cryptics [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce, Bruce Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MRE Pizza, Mermaid!Bruce Wayne, Merman!Bruce Wayne, Merpeople, Mild Language, Mpreg, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi, i think..., merfolk, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Superman has just revealed himself to the world, and people love or hate him. He's met an Amazon Princess, a King of the Sea, a fast as lightning runner, and a half robot guy. Together, they defeated a man named Steppenwolf and were thinking about starting a team.Then, a Green Lantern called Hal Jordan came to them needing him and Arthur for an off world mission. The two agree rather eagerly, and set off to a whole planet covered in 97% water. What will they find?





	1. An Interesting Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After using a teleportation system thanks to the Green Lantern Corps. They were zipped to the planet's location in no time flat. What will they find on this mysterious rock of water?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fallen in love with merman Bruce, but since there's a shortage of these stories, I decided to try my hand in this genre. Hope you guys like the final results. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. Arthur is a combination of the JL 2017 version and the JL cartoon series. Hope he works out like that. Same with the other characters in this, more or less. Supes being kinda in the same boat (No pun intended), since I don't like his frowning cocky self in those movies and want the boy scout from the catoons and comics. A man that still believes in Santa and smells brownies in North Dakota all the way from space and tells his team "We have to go their right now!... Guys?" Lmao
> 
> Ps.ps. Sorry for the long chapter

Superman looked out the Lantern Corps spacecraft windows seeing the planet they've arrived at covered almost completely in ocean water, ripples of deep teal staining the blue crust along the thumb sized bleak grey islands homing faded blue planet life, the lands scattered where they could settle. “So beautiful.”

“Yeah, well don't get used to it.”

“Huh? Oh, right.” Kal watched the slowly spinning planet with some sadness now, “How long until the core collapses?”

“Seventeen hours or so.” Hal says casually as he steered the ship to a sizable land.

Aquaman crossed his arms, “Too bad, I would've liked to move here.”

“Sorry fishboy, even if it wasn't about to explode, it's still private property.”

Superman’s eyebrows pulled together as the ship landed on midnight stone somehow giving life to few but strong greenish and cadet blue tall grass. “If it's private property then no one's on it at all, right?”

“Oh, Jesus! How much of a boy scout are you!?” Facepalming with one hand and opening the hatch with the other, he got up and walked down the slope while waving his hands wildly, “Of course, _ideally_ no one should be on his giant puddle but since no one's around to enforce that, the occasional squatter, camper, or hitchhiker stops by and makes their asses comfortable. And on top of looking for dumb life that needs saving, we also have to find two of each species on this whole planet.”

The two meta humans looked at an insane angry Hal, “In seventeen hours, you're kidding right?”

“Don't look at me! Blame the owners who just requested the Corps’s help twenty hours ago out of thin fucking air! Now come on, we're literally burning daylight. And no matter what, we meet back here in sixteen hours, watch the time.” Covering himself in green glow, Hal flew off.

Aquaman and Superman looked at eachother. Blondie shrugged, setting the watch Green Lantern gave them then diving into the waters. The lone one sighed, setting the timer on his wrist too, “Seventeen hours, I hope I either find everyone or nobody's here.” And went in the opposite direction from the other two.

Too many hours pass. The survivor of House of El groaned in frustration. He circled the planet at least three times, he's heard nothing, not even a beat of drums since he arrived. He could be in Metropolis right now, saving more lives then whoever the other Lantern was left at his city. But still, it was interesting to visit another planet. And the Green Lantern wanted to be thural, saying there are small water vortexes that block hearing according to the owner's. Please, he's Superman, he can hear far more than any huma-

Clark froze midair. A heartbeat just_ appeared into existence. It was… beautiful. It wasn't as steady as an athlete's but, it just hooks Clark’s hearing immediately. Gradually, he follows the sound. As he got closer, glancing in the general direction of the heartbeat, he noticed a shadow swimming deep in the salty seas. Using his supersight, he sees a man's face, sharp and fine features, stormy blue eyes looked around himself as his full luxurious hair waved with the water's current. He was breathtaking. Even his bare chest looked like it was carved by Michelangelo himself, if it weren't for all the scars covering him from neck to… fin? Yes, a pure black, scaly fin; at least four to five feet long with a large caudal fin that's wide and almost angelic in its appearance. The finned man stopped suddenly. His pure black scales began reflecting the rays of the sun with a dance of colours. It was magnetic. And Clark noticed he wasn't the only one.  
Dozens of fishes were investigating the pretty colors, swimming closer to the angel that traded his wings for a flipper. But, as soon as he was surrounded by hundreds of fishes that were just smaller than him, he strikes. A blur to the human eye, one by one, he grabs as many as he can while the lucky rest scatter back into the vast dark depths. Leaving the mystery merman to carry the lot of his fish while he holds the bigger one up to his mouth. Clark watches in silent horror as the merman’s teeth extended into lanky razors, his mouth stretched open far more than any human or meta’s should and bites viciously into the large white belly fish.

Superman was… disturbed to say the least. But he had a mission. This creature looked self-conscious enough so he had to save him. Dropping out of the sky he hovered over the calm surface, waving to get the alien’s attention, “Hello there!” he yelled out.

The being halted in his meal and looked up with narrowed eyes.

“My name's Kal El, what's yours?” Kal noticed the man's tail flick in the opposite direction, his grip loosening on his prizes. Superman gilded backwards from the creature, which earned him even more of a glare, “I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to talk to you. Can you please come up to the surface?” he waved for him to come closer. He wasn't even sure if his words were getting through the waters.

After tense minutes passed by, the merman gave a few lazy paddles with it's fin toward Clark, keeping trained eyes on his. With smooth grace, his head rose out of the water up to his nose and stared suspiciously at him. Still holding his dinner under the surface.

“Hi.” Kal waved again, “I don't know if you heard me from under there, but my name's Kal El. What's yours?” Stern eyes were all his answer. Sighing, Kal continued, “Listen, this planet we're on, the core has become unstable. We have-” a quick glance at his watch, “Around 12 hours left before the whole planet dissipates itself into meteorites.”

The merman looked side to side with his eyes alone, as if searching for evidence of such a statement. Or he's already come across such. Or-

“Can you understand me at all?” More staring. “I'm sorry, but we don't have time for-Hey!” After approaching with hands up towards the creature, suddenly the finned man went under. Dropping his dishes, and began swimming away at top speed. “Hey, wait!”

Following his Jerry-mouse, the merman weaved through fields of tall pointy rocks, that appeared out of thin water, reaching out from the void and nearly touching the surface. Skilfully going in circles everywhere around, obviously trying to lose Clark. And with the rocks being made partly out of lead, it would've worked. But with another small cheat, Clark listened to that beautiful heartbeat. “Found ya!” He dives in, coming around the corner only to be attacked by the merman. Or at least, that's what he thought. The merman jumped him from behind, but rather than trying to hurt him, held him close to his bare chest and dragged them both to a pillar with a large hole in it. Since Clark is invulnerable, he lets himself get dragged, curious as to what the creature was doing.  
In the dark, decrypted tower of coral and they waited. With the fish man holding his chest with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Down under, he slowly realized how much colder the waters have gotten, the streaming light retreating, all the fishes fleeing, and the stone grew pale, an eerie silence made itself home. Then he saw it. A giant monster peered itself before them. Dark purple scales, each one being bigger than Clark's head and casing dozens of cracks in it's armor. Can barely make out the clammy transparent spiny fin that made itself snug on the exposed skeleton spikes sprouting from its back. The last thing he could see was the eye, it appears somehow deflated as the dying heat of it's coal and red eye looked around itself, like it's searching for something… or someone. Clark turned his vision behind himself, seeing the look of determination on his captor’s face.

They floated in the dark watching this, thing, maneuver around the grey and black forest. They didn't move, not for the longest time. Not until the light seeps back into the waters, bearing gifts of warmth, ocean music, and fishy friends.

The merman slowly removed himself from Superman. The meta human was thankful but then was shoved out of their hidey hole, roughly. He whirled around to see the creature’s head up to his gimlet eyes, while the rest of him hid in the hollow aneristic mountain.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were gurgles and clicks. He quickly closed his trap, trying to hold the rest of his air in. When he looked up at the water being again, the merman had his head cocked at him. Then a series of clicks came out from the merman, as well as some vibrations. Clark stared blankly at him. ‘What was-’

_“Superman.”_ his watch came to life. _“We've got a few species, but we could really use your help here. Did you find anyone?”_

Kal kept his eyes on the merman as he ascended himself from the water to talk to GL, “Actually, I've found someone, but I need help.”

_“How so?”_

“He doesn't seem to understand me. I think he speaks in clicks?”

_“Is he a merman?”_ Arthur chimed through.

A pause, “How did you-”

_“I believe I can help. I'll be there shortly.”_

_“Oh, come on!”_ Hal complained. Superman clicked off his watch, knowing enough of the Lantern to know he's about to go into a fit of pretty words and settled to watching in the quiet breeze as the merman swam to the surface like before. Kinda cute really.

Finally, Aquaman is swimming up to them from a good ten miles out. The creature that stayed, unmoving and staring at him, jerked to the King’s approach. With wide eyes at the figure in the distance, he slowly backed away. Kal calmly hovered up to him, trying to charades that he's a friend. The merman’s gaze switching from Arthur and to the bizarre dance being performed before him with interest. When the Sea King was close enough, pausing momentarily at the ritual dance of circus clown’s interpretation of a whale flying, he began clicking and rumbling like the half fish before. Merman floated to attention, and repeated the noises only in different patterns. “Can you understand him?” Kal hoped.

Arthur made a scrunched up face before answering, “It's… a little hazy. His language is more complicated than the Merpeople of Earth. But I think he said his name is Bruce.”

At last, a name to this beautiful but deadly creature, “Ask him if there's anyone else here.”

Clicks and hums were exchanged, longer than Clark was expecting, “He says he's the last one alive.”

Clark's heart sunken at the news. “How old is he? How long has he been alone?”

Clicking, “He's twenty-three years old, and he's been by himself for the last fifteen.”

“That's horrible.”

_“That's familiar…”_ Hal pondered out loud, static coming through sounding like wind, _“Hang on, I'm coming your way...Funny, that'll make him five on Earth.”_

“Wait, what?” Kal let his confusion be obvious.

_“This world spins on a different time frame than Earth, a lot of planets do. Time goes by in a blink of an eye compared to ours. When we get off, it'll be like we left space at a stand still. And so, that'll make it five years ago... on… our… planet…”_ his end going quiet at whatever implication he came to. But spoke up again, _“Listen, this meet and greet is nice and all, but can we do this when we're not on a ticking time bomb?”_

“Ah, right!” Superman blinked. “Arthur, can you tell him-”

"About the impending doom, yeah. Give me a moment.” And clicks ensued. Clark watched Bruce's face morph in confusion. Then is seconds, Clark almost shot off in fear as the merman stretched his mouth, fangs and fingers to the horror from before when he was hunting, now directing that monstrous look at them while splashing backwards. His eyes bulged and dilated to slits. “Whoa! Hey! Ah! Oh! Wait-um-tch tok took rrr brr clo cloo!” Aquaman, as calmly as possible, communicated to the cornered animal.

That seemed to do the trick, with Bruce returning to his child-like stance, again. Superman let out a sigh of relief, then heard a shrill voice behind him, **“Da Hell was THAT!?!”**

The Man of Steel turned around, finding a proud member of the Green Lanterns, using his ring to construct a multitude of green crosses. “That was my fault,” Arthur said wearily while eyeing the creature, “I made it sound like we were going to kill him if he didn't come with us.”

The emerald light show went away, Hal opened his mouth to retort something back but froze. He locked his orbitals onto Bruce, as if hypnotized. After some time, Kal spoke out, “Uh, Hal?”

His head flinched to him, with a look of… he couldn't place it. Clearing his throat, he stated, “Yes, well, we need to take him with us.”

“This thing is gonna be on the same ship as us?” Arthur questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

“What's the matter? I thought the King of the Sea was supposed to be all that fish, and a bag of chips?” Hal mocked with a smirk. But there was that same something underneath it. Catching Lantern give a few glances at their new friend.

“CloK.” The three looked to Bruce, who in turn looked at all of them. He clicked and purred to Arthur.

The Fish king nodded and turned to the flyers, “He's asking if he has enough time to gather his things?”

Superman checks his clock, “11 hours left, I'd say so. Right?”

Hal nodded, “Yeah,” turning to the merman, who was still like a sweet little kid looking over a counter to see what the adults were talking about. Hal flapped one arm up and told Bruce, “Lead the way, Spooky.” turned into a statue for five sencods before flying normally, again.

The ones that 'understood' his words looked at him funny, then Arthur translated. The merman did a one-eighty in a heartbeat and swam in a specific direction just beneath the waves, with the others following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm spamming stories at you guys, I just have a limited amount of time to work on these durning the week. Also, I have so many unfinished stories that I'm hoping that if I have them posted, it will get my butt in gear and finish them when I can. Hope you enjoy the ride, non the less!


	2. The Long Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave before the barbecue, but luckily, the trip home is going to be smoother then they think.

The three of them made their way to this unknown home. Arthur swam with Bruce while Hal flew with Clark. At first it was quiet, then Hal began complaining about how he was stuck with all the heavy lifting. Even though he brought them for exactly that reason. Insults like ‘lazy bums’ and ‘slackers,’ which wasn't that bad compared to when Hal would foam at the mouth when he talked about a guy named, well, Guy. Still, Clark apologized, promising to help with the rest of the work as soon as their friend was safe and sound on board the ship. Reaching one of the islands, with foundations going straight down into the deep, dark. Hal gave Supes a breathing mask and put his own on, Kal followed example and they both dived down after them. Bruce went down a little more, getting to a very small hole in the rock. Hal halted, “This thing is tiny. How's he gonna-” Bruce roughly squeezed in with a plop between the jagged rocks. “... What is he, a cat!? Why make a hole so small in the first place!” 

“Maybe it's to keep unwanted guests out.” Superman commented, thinking of that beast that, for once, sent a chill down his spine. Couldn't imagine anything like that on Earth. Then, he worriedly noted the loss of heartbeat as soon as the beautiful fish man went through, watching the strong currents swirling out from where he vanished. Getting anxious, he tells his companies, “You guys go back, I'll get him back to the ship.” 

"Well, I had to move the damn thing thanks to some weird pelakon like water birds trying to nest on it, which involves ripping the wings to shreds. No thanks to you two, the ship's safe and sound. So, I gotta show you the way. Arthur here can go back.” Smirking the King’s way. 

"I have to translate, flounder fish.” 

“Oh please, my ring can translate just fine. Better than you, Mr. ‘Come with us if you want to live.’” 

“I have better knowledge than you do about the Merfolk!” 

“And I know your people are still at war with theirs!” 

"We're working on a treaty!” 

"GUYS!... How about you both stay and we can go to the ship all together?” 

“But the-” 

“Fine by me.” Arthur crossed his arms, ending the subject. 

Hal clasped his hands over his face, “We're never going to finish in time. My ass is so dead.” 

Casting pity to GL, Superman struggled into the hole. Could easily swim through like nothing was there, but he didn't want to cause a cave in by accident. It felt like forever before finally coming into a large cleaning, breathing again. Observing the home about to be destroyed. It was all in one room: soft periwinkle coal beds mounting the wall, what looked like a ebony table at the bottom center that's large enough for at least six people, a small storage space tucked away next to a stone age kitchen opposite from the sleeping corner, and what looked like work-out dummies hanging from the ceiling. Superman looked at Bruce and what he was doing. The merman was afloat high up against the wall, staring at a stone carving of three people with fins, like a family portrait. A loving father, a sweet mother, and a happy son all staring back, their fins going below and out of frame. “Bruce?” the merman turned to his voice, not understanding and yet, knowing. Nodding, he takes the stone, putting it in a black leather bag that wrapped around his hips loosely but firmly. Swimming around his home, he also grabs a single scrapped pearl and a flooded pocket watch. A last check and memory implanting look around, Bruce glided past Kal and out the impossibly small hole. He glanced around himself, furrowing his brows sadly then following after. 

Hal led the way to the new landing spot. They reached the spit of land and GL huffed with frustration, “No! Bad birds! Get off! Shoo!” Flailing at the dark blue and silver fat birds thick bone beaks having the fluffiest feathers Ka has ever seen. Their beady black eyes looking bore and paying them no mind. Which was probably because they were too stupid to understand. But what it did know and just noticed bobbing in the water beside the drop off ground, was the dark hair and stormy blue eyes watching them with a gleam. They stared at the familiar predator, staying very still. The merman lifted his hands out of the water straight up, slowly bending them onto the shore while wingeling his fingers with a sinister tease, setting his palms down onto the smooth stone. Then with one swift movement, lifted his torso out of the water fully, showing his horrifying face and hissing in a soul shivering growl at the dumb birds. 

Screeching for their lives, they all fluted away with clumsy escape. Hal looked at the creature who's now slinked back into the water. “Damn, spooky, you have to do your piss-scare face to everyone?” His ring glowed with each syllable, faint clicking coming forth from it. Bruce looked at the jewelry, then at Hal. After a minute is hands lifted out of the water, wiggling his fingers. The Green Lantern threw up his arms, “Wow, yeah! Got the memo!” Bruce smirked and hopped his rear up on the rock. 

Arthur shook his head then heaved himself on land, dripping wet salt. He offered a hand to the merman, but he motioned his head ‘no thanks.’ He closed his eyes as he sat, completely still. Then, they saw what was happening. The black shiny scales shivered and shook individually. It streamed down his body in waves and seemed to shrink with every pass. As this happened, the tail as a whole began splitting into two and his fins folded themselves over, becoming feet. Soon enough, the merman had pale but still scared legs. Weakly, Bruce raised himself from the ground, wobbling as he did and turned around. All three heads snap up, as they were all gentlemen. “Uh, ah-hem!” Clark removed his cape and wrapped around the naked man, careful not to look, “Where we're from, it's uh, decent to wear clothes. Sorry. Or um-yeah.” Chuckled nervously. 

Arthur composed himself to click the translation. Bruce listened, then nodded to them both. Hal strolled up and drapes an arm around the red capped shoulders, “Come on, nature-boy, let's get you some clothes.” lugging him along to the slope. And the King and Super followed. 

Kal looked around the ship. Hal was giving The fish guy black baggy pants and a dark grey t-shirt along with socks but Bruce refused them, insisting on going around barefoot. Hal smiled, leading him to the large back bathroom, closing the man in. Then he slouched, walking back up to the front, passing first the cuberts that housed blankets, medical supplies, and extra clothes, then the counter holding MRE foods, next to which was a stove and fridge, in front of was the rows of seats, and finally the controls. Flopping down on the Captain's chair and switching something on, displaying a blue hologram of a miniature version of The corgo ship a few miles out, nicknamed Noah’s Fish Ark. The super human went to lean on the driver's seat. Hal sighed loudly, “We have less than nine hours before this whole planet goes ka-boom… we only have like twenty persent of the rare wildlife here.” Slumping on the dashboard, a bubble of his lips, “I am so screwed.” 

Kal looked to the back of the cabin before saying fondling, “Well, at least we saved a local, that's the main thing.” 

“Yeah, definitely…” he matched his tone. Letting the smile return. He opens his mouth but stops himself, glances at Kal then shutting his trap. “Yup. Good to do- good.” 

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to the back walking down and knocking on the closed door. “You doing alright in there?” He cringed at himself, forgetting he needs a translator. 

Luckily Bruce just came out of his own will, looking awfully hot in loose clothing. Bruce looks up at a red Man of Steel. He furrowed his brows, reaching up to touch his face. Clark froze, eyes widening as that hand came closer, the back of it against his forehead. “Tik cloo clu ckli?” 

Arthur walked up from nowhere, as if summoned, “He's asking if you have a fever?” 

Clark shook his head, vivetly. “Mm-hm!” Unable to speak. Bruce tilted his head, looking even cuter. Clark swears he could see sparkles and a halo of light, highlighting his features. Suddenly, the entire ship jerked, sending its occupants to the floor. Kal used his superspeed, not to catch himself, but to catch the merman and switch them around so he would take the impact. “Hal!” Holding Bruce close to his chest. 

He was buckling himself to the captain's chair and flying all over the flashing lights, “The core’s expanding and reaching surface level at an explosive rate!” 

“Which means!?” Arthur asked while getting to his feet and running to the nearest seat, the rocking never ending, tied his own body in. Clark did the same but halling Bruce in tow and strapping him in then himself. 

“Which means someone made a mistake in calculating the time spam and I'm off the hook! Whooh!” Hal cheered. Touching a button, the hologram shrunk away. In the front window, Kal watched the massive cruiser lift itself into the sky. Hal pulled the helm, mincing their break for it. They shot off into the deep black. Clark breathed a sigh of relief until Bruce crawled over him. The super did his best to stop his growing blush. It left though, as soon as he saw the reflection of Bruce's tears in the port glass. A shaky hand raising itself to touch the divider between him and his gem gleaming planet, slowly leaking fiery reds eating their way through. Superman too, watched the destruction. The beautiful waters drying up as the lava flows through, steam clouds as big as his thumb stretching all over before dissipating. Looking to Bruce, he can imagine what it's like to lose everything. He was a baby when his planet was destroyed, but Bruce… 

“Hey,” gently he circled his arms around the merman, pulling him cautiously into an embrace, “Come on, it's okay. It's going to be alright.” He knew he didn't understand, but he hoped his light voice gave comfort. “It'll be okay.” Holding the man, hoping it was helping. 

After a moment, Bruce pushed the Man of Steel away to sit in his seat, grimly. 

With slouch shoulders, Kal watched the rock’s demise. Seeing as the shockwave carved itself out of the water filled space orb. Putting an arm to Bruce's chest when it reached them. The merman closed his eyes tight, as he felt the end of the obituary. After the lights stopped panicking and the ship stopped rocking, all was calm again. Only the humming of the Engines sounded. 

Clark drew back his arm, watching Bruce with keen and worried eyes. “Okay! We're in the clear, now. So, feel free to roam around the cabin, but be warned, we are all out of salted peanuts.” Hal announced, unbuckling himself and stretching his locked joints. 

Clark went to unbuck Bruce, only to see ripped straps at his sides. Well, that explains how he was in his lap. The fish man gazed down, then at Superman. Still a little depressed. Kal smiled sweetly at him, “Arthur! Can you ask him if he's hungry?” 

Hums and purrs, Bruce considered them both before nodding, solemnly. “Let's introduce him to military grade pizza!” The driver got up to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of glossy brown bags out from the cuberts. 

Clark immediately raised his hand, “Uh… Are you sure? Didn't you say-” 

"No, no. Trust me, this is the _Holy Grail_ of MRE foods. I've been hoarding these babies for like ever. The other GL’s have no idea.” Ripping open the bags and dumping them out on the counter, “It'll be his first best non-fish meal, _ever_.” 

True to his word, Bruce lit up like a Christmas tree and dug into his cheesy, sauced bread with childish glee. Kal beamed at the sight. Chuckled at him succeeding in stealing bites out of the others's meals. Less so when it was his turn. Hal was hysterical with giggles, like an inside joke that no one else was apart of. After that, Clark went to talk to Arthur about ‘Mermans, er, mermaids, uh, mer- ah, shark baits!’ As Arthur told him what he knew, he kept getting slightly distracted by Hal talking to Bruce. He focused his hearing solely on the Sea King, but his gaze flickered to the duo, watching the glowing ring glimmer with every word. A few weeks went by, Hal already explained to them that they'd be warped there but had to get back to Earth on their own. Emergencies only to be used for emergencies and all that. In that time, Hal and Arthur have been teaching Bruce how to speak. He’s a fast learner to say the least, overachiever and perfectionist even. Not only having english down to a ‘T’ but already learning other languages fluently. Both were surprised while Hal just treated it like an everyday thing. He has a beautiful accent, deep in more ways than one. 

The MRE pizzas were disappearing every meal time or whenever Bruce was hungry. When asked about it, he'd give an innocent look and shrug. Bruce was a master persuader and a little manipulative, asking Arthur questions about Atlantis while getting him to cook for him. Desite just learning, the merman had a way with words. And language wasn't the only thing he wanted to know, Hal did his best to show the inner workings of spacecraft without touching anything that could leave them stranded. And Bruce, like it was second nature to him, fiddled with the cables and chip boards much to the heart-attacks of everyone else. He somehow added to the already advanced technology, even though he claimed to have never seen machines other than his father's pocket watch before. Hal looked at Bruce with more familiarity with each weird instance he conducted. It was odd to Kal. And he didn't like it for some reason he couldn't explain, so he tried to spend more alone time with Bruce instead. 

They would talk about big things to small things, like what Bruce believed in, how smelt was the best fish in the world, how he tried to go without meat for a day due to lack of fish traffic once and was chewing his own arm by the end of the shortage, and ‘never trust a turtle.’ Kal couldn't help but laugh at that one, which earned him a soft glare, “Never.” He repeated. The Man of Steel thought he'd lose a kidney over how hard he laughed when Bruce explained the story of ‘why’ with that face. They would talk long after the others fell asleep. Some nights, they would play cards games; Bruce wasn't a sore loser but he did demand to play again and again until he won at least three times in a row. Always yelling at poor Kal everytime he was caught letting him win. Which was all the time. But soon enough, he was being beaten by the tactical -and he swears- somewhat smug, merman. But his favorite moments were when they would just talk. Indeed, Bruce was a bard with words. “How do surgeries even work underwater?” 

“They don't; my father had to do all of them on land. He was one of the few in my school that had, not only the skills, but also the instruments to do them. He carved the knives, forceps, and anything else he needed himself. He was an artist. Not just for tools, but the way he saved lives was breathtaking. Even the worst cases had a chance under his steady hands. But… I sometimes felt left out and I got bored easily. So, I began hiding his surgical tools. Mind you!” Already seeing the look on Kal’s face, “I only hid them during the seasons when there were less injured. Oh, but did I get creative. Finding hiding spots where people would never imagine searching, my father was a patient man, but I was just about to break him. I still remember the little twitches his face made every time he found out another one of his tools went missing. I, ha, one time I decided to hide some the forceps in twwee ti, ah, a barracuda’s mouth. The thing was so happy it marched up and down the reefs showing off his new toy. When father found out, he swam straight to it and demanded them back. The barracuda shunned his nose up and tried to swim in the opposite direction. That's when he snapped. I clutched my stomach and cried tears of laughter as I watched father tackle this thing and wrestle with it's jaw, trying to get his tool back. He hit it and the thing bite him. He was so fed up, he even bite the fish back! I half thought he had rabies!” Bruce laughed at the memory. Kal joined in on the joy. “In the end, he was the victor, but his hands were all red from teeth marks and he was mumbling how he was going to ground me til the end of days…” his smile uncurled, “That was just a week before…” growing cold and mum. 

Clark fiddled with his cape, uncomfortable with the silence. A glance at the sleeping men in awkward positions, sluming on the chairs. Hal made a wrong movement and stared falling forward, then jerked awake as he hit the ground with a small choke of surprise and a hard thud. Bruce leaned over in time to watch the descent, also seeing Hal accept his new place and falling straight back to sleep. A memory flooded him with ease, “One time,” instantly getting the merman’s attention, he turned to face him to account a tale of his own, “when I was little, my Pa and I went to fix the fence, a bunch of wooden planks tied together in a long row. As we drove closer, we saw this big black bear breaking it down. Now, pa was scared to say the least. But I didn't know it at the time, he always did his best to look brave so I would feel safe. Even though I'm indestructible. So, I thought it would be okay to face the beast. I got out of the trunk and walked right up to it. Pa was screaming and running after me, but I was quicker. I was right in front of the bear and it took a bite out of my head. Well, tried to. His breath stunk real bad, and he slobbered all over me.” A small laugh and he kicked up his feet, “I clobbered him right on the noggin. He was down for the count. I swear I saw swirls in his eyes like in the cartoons. Uh, I'll show you what those are when we get to Earth. Anyway, I picked up one of his paws and swung him right over my shoulder. And haha, it slammed right into the truck’s hood. But pa was caught in between, so he hit the ground like his life depended on it, head first into soggy ground. He, haha, he was covered from head to toe in what I'm still not entirely sure was just mud but pa still swears it was ta this day! He whipped my rear end til his hand was red and hurtin!” both laughed long and hard, then shushing themselves as the grumbles of the sleepers got aggravated. Calmed down, they settled back against their chairs. Watching the stars twinkle amongst the night blue. They stared out for some time just stargazing. When Clark turned to Bruce he blushed. The merman was using him as a pillow, breathing softly and deep in his sleep. A sweet smile spread across his face, carefully wrapping an arm while carrying his cape around the other and covered him as much as possible. Leaning his head back, and joined the others in dream land. Soon, they'll be on Earth, and he can show all the wonders it has to offer. 


	3. Getting Settled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending so long in space, a few things are bound to change on Earth while they're away. And what will the team think of their newest member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I completed another chap! I'm already working on 4 so I will still contuine this. How long will it take me? No clue at this point. But, here's to the journey! Enjoy!

Burce stared out the window with a small amount of childish glee but mixed with despair. He misses home, but at least this planet isn't too far off from his. There was more land, sure, but not a whole lot more. Their waters and lands seemed more vibrant in colors, and overall look stable. And best of all, he won't be alone anymore. “Home sweet home. About Goddamn time. Alright everyone, buckle up!” 

Superman walked up beside him and gestured to the seats. "After you." He beamed.

Bruce smiled back, going to a seat, Kal sat next to him and buckled them both up. "Keep your hands and legs to yourself." Hal yells out, the ship begins to shake as it enters the atmosphere. The explosion giving a violent- wait, no. Just turbulence, not explosion. Bruce clutches the arms of the seat and shuts his eyes tight.

"Hey." Feeling a gentle hand on his, Bruce looks up to Kal smiling sweetly at him. A glimpse of a grin flashes on his lips before looking back out the window. Passing through the clouds reveals the land coming closer to them, gaining more details.

Their descent slows as the ship comes upon a great white and glassy building where already a large crowd was forming at the very edge of the enlarged landing strip. "Ah, shit." Hal cursed. A smooth jerk singled their landing and Superman unbuckled himself. Turning to the merman to do the same only to see Bruce up and adam, backing away from the windows. "Don't worry, I have just the thing!" The Green Lantern declares, jogging to the cuberts to rummage around.

Kal looks at Bruce who's leaning against the counters, "You alright?" The merman nods and Superman goes up to the window, "What are all these people doing here? And where's here?"

"I don't know, Cyborg called me up on the com and told me to land he- Ah ha!" Ripping out a dark gray hoodie, he throws it at Bruce, "Best not let the cameras get ya, wouldn't want them to catch his face coming in, would we?"

"Oh, right. Good idea." Kal helps put the sweat shirt on Bruce, with it getting stuck a little and making him look like a tall, head drooping, and wild cloth arms flailing, not very grim, reaper. "I don't understand what this crowd is doing? And why are they calling us the Justice League?"

"The what?" Kal shrugs, getting Bruce's head into the small hole. Hal walks over and puts the hood over Bruce's skull and yanked the strings so the hood ate his face up, "Perfect! Stay between us and keep your head down." Putting a hand on his back as the ship's door descended down. Kal frowned, going to Bruce's free side only just a bit closer to the merman than Hal. Arthur took the front and they braved the crowds.

Flashes from way at the edges of the landing strip and courtyard still reach them as claws of light demanding sacrifice. "Superman!"

"Aquaman!"

"Green Flashlight!"

"I will murder something!" Hal mumbled under his breath.

"Superman! What did your team do in space?"

"Aquaman! Is that a prisoner or a refugee from the mission?"

"Superman! Who's that mysterious person with you?"

"Is he an alien!"

"Is he like you?"

"Will he be joining the Justice League, as well?"

"Superman!"

"Superman!"

Rushing their walking pace only a touch as to not look too desperate. The others were already outside the Hall's golden and white doors, ushering them inside and slamming the doors behind them. Once they got deep enough inside to a five story tall room that was just as wide with a large circular table at the center and huge monitors and computers on one side. Superman turned to the rest of their little friend group, fists on his hips and a frown making him look like a disappointed parent as Bruce took off the hood to look around, "Will someone please explain to me what's going on here?"

"Alright,wellfirstoff,welcomebackguys,second,thegov.guyscametousandsaidweshouldbeateam,wewerelike'alright'andnowwehaveabrandnameandthisisournewheadquarters!Socool,right?" Flash jumped up and down as he excitedly ran his mouth.

"Okay." Superman looked more puzzled.

Cyborg jumps in, "Basically, the Government made us an offer to become an official branch and to show their appreciation: they gave us this place."

Hal's eyebrows rose high up, "Please tell me you didn't take it?"

Wonder Woman shook her head, "Not yet, we waited to decide as a team."

"'Not 'yet?' Which means-"

"I'm in favor of the offer."

"Oh, Princess, you have no idea what you're getting into." Hal laughed bitterly.

"So, now that we've answered your question, care to answer for him?" Cyborg thumbs towards the barefoot man in a sweatshirt gawking around the Hall.

"One of the locals from the planet. Which reminds me, I gotta write that damn report and register him!... And that's gonna be a nightmare consid-" shutting his mouth, looking wide-eyed around the group.

"-Considering his planet is gone?" Kal finished, uncertainty.

"...Yup!" Turning around and walking out of the room, giving a small glance to Bruce on the way.

Superman frowned, before gazing at Bruce hovering around the computers. Leaving Arthur to tell the mission and going up to the lone man, "Whatcha doing?"

Using a single digit, Bruce began pressing buttons at random, "Checking these thingy-ma-chigies. They're quite odd. Doesn't Hal's ship have less contraptions?"

"Yes, well… this is all new to me too so I'm the wrong person to ask." Kal nervously laughed. "Though it looks like something to keep an eye on things. Kinda like I do with my super sight and hearing."

"... Hm." The merman hummed while typing something. That's an odd answer from him. His smile was gone. Not even a sad smile, Clark noted.

"Bruce?"

"Huh?" Bruce heeded him with a blank look over his face, almost crabby like. Then a few blinks and that innocences was back. "Just checking out the stuff." He shrugged and coiled around to meet with the others.

Kal read the overly large screen, 'Goth.' With a hum, he backspaces the letters then joins the rest. "A fricken Mermaid!?" Flash screeched. "They exist? Oh! What about vampires? Werewolves? Ice Cream trucks!" Everyone turned to stare at him with varying looks. "They went extinct on my road…" he said somewhat sadly.

Arthur shook his head, "I'm not sure about those, but Merfolk, yes. I didn't know they lived on other planets, until now." Peering at Bruce. "Though, I'm not sure if ours can turn into humans too or not." He admitted.

"So he _does_ have a tail!" Flash jumps up and down.

"Can I see this tail?!" Diana stares at Bruce's legs with curiosity.

Superman gets in front of Bruce with his arms up, "Whoa! Guys, guys. I've got jet lag and I'm pretty sure Bruce and Arthur do too. So, I think I should just show him to his new room." Twisting his brows for a moment, "Um… does this place have rooms?"

"Oh, yeah! They do! I'll show ya!" Flash zips outta there like lightning, then in another flash is back, "Come on, slowpokes!" With shaking heads, they follow the speedster to the barracks. Large, single occupant rooms, they were simple of their designs and varied in their sizes. "They're alright. And a little cozy, if you squint real hard."

"Did everyone pick rooms yet?" Superman asks with a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry big guy. First come, first serve and all that."

"But lucky you guys, they made so many extra rooms, like they're expecting us to hold an army or something. So there's still plenty to pick from!"

Kal smiles, turning to the merman, "Come on, let's see what you like." And they head down the corridor.

Arthur runs off, "There better be some big rooms left!"

Clark looks through all the rooms with keenness, mildly annoyed by the Atlantean bull barreling through them; the rooms look so empty, just a bed and dresser, simple thin- "Found mine."

Startled, Kal see Bruce trodding up to him. When did he leave his side? "Oh, great! Can I see?"

Jerking his head, the fishbein jogs to a far end room, and Kal-El gawks. He saw all the rooms himself, the same amount of light for each one and they were like being outside when the sun was highest. How did he overlook the one humongous room with nothing but one lone light flickering in a nearly completely shadowed room. "Uh, you picked this one?"

"It feels… homy somehow."

"Um, okay." Supes smiled awkwardly, then gives the other rooms once more over, "I think I found mine, wanna come and see?"

"Sure."

They go to the one right next door from Bruce's room, it was smaller than Bruce's but not overly so, "Perfect." Beaming at the sweatshirt wearing man.

Bruce views his room with interest, "I see… I like it." Giving the Man of Steel a small smile.

The corners of Kal's mouth lift higher at this, "Yeah, me too!"

"Whooh!!!" Aquaman cheered, having the two look in his direction. Arthur pokes out his head from the room, "It's huge! I can fit a mini Atlantis in here!"

"Atlantis?"

"A very large underwater city he's the king of." Superman tells him while looking at the over fifty story room.

"Oh." And they continued to watch the excited Atlantian.

"MRE Pizzas? I… don't think we have those." Cyborg rubbed the back of his robotic neck at Bruce's very intimidating glare. "But- But- I know the best pizza place your little fish taste buds have ever experienced! I'll go get them right now!" A boom tube opened up behind him and he made his escape from those scary eyes.

Bruce took a few steps towards the tunnel of light but lets his prey run off at the promise of something better. His handsome features returning to cute innocence as he looked about the cafeteria. A low and long growl from his midsection had him raiding the cabinets. Frowning at the cans upon cans in each of the wooden boxes. At the last cuberts, he decides to chew on one, spitting, and placing it back with disgust. "The food's inside. You're supposed to open those." Flash runs up beside him with a playful grin.

"How?" Bruce picks up another can labelled 'Olives,' examining it. He takes one of his hands, making his nails and fingers extend to horrific lengths.

"Whoa, freaky!" In milliseconds, the can was suddenly gone from his hold and opened in one of Flash's hands, and the other with an odd tool, "It's called a 'Can Opener,' one of the best things to ever be invented." Handing the metal cylinder back to Bruce, "No horror-alien nails required." Leaning on the counter.

Bruce looks back to the label, 'Apple Pie Filling,' scoops up a few of the drowned slices on his fingers and into his mouth with a satisfied moan. "It's good!"

Flash slings an arm around the merman's shoulders, "Stick with me, fish-breath, and I'll show you all the Earth's best foods it has to offer."

Bruce nods with a smirk, digging into the apples of sweetness. The boom tube suddenly appears behind them and Cyborg comes through with stacks of thin boxes on both arms, "The Pizza King has arrived!" 

Flash takes one in an instant, "'Robot's Taste?' Really?"

"What are you talking about? It's the best Pizza place!"

"No, no, no, no, no. 'On The Run' is the best Pizza Restaurant!"

"You're so wrong."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Cyborg almost says 'are too' again when he looks at Bruce, "Well, this requires a third judge."

"You're so on! Backinasec!" And lightnings out of there.

Cyborg sets the boxes on the island counters and opens up the smell of melted cheese over steaming red sauce, all on top of perfectly cooked bread, much to Bruce's nose's delight. Cyborg picks up a large piece and slaps it on a paper plate, "Now, this. _This_! Is the pizza to beat." Handing it to the Justice League's plus one. Bruce gingerly takes the plate and choms down. He moans at the flavors assaulting his tongue, and licks his fingers without a care. "See, see."

"We'll see!" Flash startles Victor.

The robot human turns around to see eight boxes on Flashes arm, "Hey! How'd you-"

"Oh, the owner already has like a dozen waiting for me cause I visit the place every other day. Lucky me, it's Tuesday!" Already the boxes are beside Cyborg's and Flash has a plate before Bruce, "Now, try this!" The merman holds up the slice and takes a big bite out of it, a groan of glee escapes him. "Well, which one's the-"

"Are you trying to fatten up our new friend?" Diana comes into the kitchen with a sneer and then perks up even more, "Oh! Is this one of those 'pizza parties?'" Snagging a triangle of deliciousness for herself from Flash's pile. "Mmm, they don't have these on Themyscira!" She cooed, raising the slice over her head to catch the stinging cheese trying to avoid their inevitable, tasty demise.

"Heck, yeah! Two against one!" Flash gloats.

"Bruce, tell us!" Victor twists to Bruce, eating away at both pizzas, "Which is bet-"

"Ah! The creature has been given his sacrifice, saiting his demon once again!" Arthur jokes, jaunting to the group taking one of Cyborg's pieces, "Mmm, if only Atlantis can make meals like this!" Inhaling the combo.

"Yeah! That's one for me!"

"And Mermaid as the tie breaker!" Flash yells out with enthusiasm.

Bruce looks at them and at his slices. Then shoves them both in his gob, looking like a chipmunk storing nuts. Everyone bursts out laughing when a flash goes off, "I am so saving this for all time!" Hal announces his presence, checking the digital window on his phone.

"Hal, buddy! What took ya!?" Flash runs around the Green Lantern a couple of seconds before pulling him into a big hug.

"Paperworks a bitch and that's all the say I have about it. Now, gimme this good stuff!" Hal stretches over the table to grab a slice, himself. While he did that, he beams at Bruce, who still has blown up cheeks, with a knowing smile, "So worth death." He laughs to himself, making the merman cock his head.

They continue to talk, snicker, and eat. And by the time Superman gets back from an emergency forest fire with a huff, half the boxes are empty and Bruce is left with Hal chatting it up. "Hey?" Kal waves at them.

"Yo, Supes!" Hal waves back, handing a plate to the approaching Man of Hungry-Steel, "Lucky us, Flash had a big meal before this so, leftovers!" He grins.

"That's good, I guess…" He takes two slices and drapes them on his plate with steadiness, "So, um, what were you two talking about?" Superman asks, nibbling at his pizza.

"Ah, just talking crap. Oh, did you know Bruce can get pregnant?"

Kal chokes on his food but managed to get it down his throat, "Wha? Why did- You-"

"Yeah, Bruice here's people are like snails. Who ever wins the 'bow-chicka-wow-wow' time, gets to give birth. And you said you give birth like humans-ish, right?" Hal questioned with a sprawled out hand, shaking it a little.

"I don't know the Earth's birthing process, but whoever has to deliver has to be half on land and half in the sea three weeks prior, same with raising the pup, only for seven months. This way it makes it so that the pup can breathe both air and water, and their bodies can learn the difference and adapt whenever." Bruce concludes, eating more pizza.

Hal, nods while drinking his soda, "You, bobbing in the water like a whale for three weeks. You gotta let me see that!"

A squishy plop interrupts them, and Supes scrambles to clean up the fallen food, "Hm-yeah-yeah! Yes! Um, Hal! Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"HM! Slipped my mind!" Quickly horking down his food, Hal claps his hands together and throws the plate in the trash, "See ya, Spooky! Let's chat later!" And flies off to God knows where.

Kal sighs with relief as he tosses his trash and grabs another plate to try again. Bruce looks at the green light's exit then at Kal, "Where?"

"Huh? Oh, no clue." Superman sits down in Hal's old stool at the island counter, right next to Bruce, "So, um, you two were talking… babies?"

"Just at the end there, at first we were talking about planets… I'm not sure how we got to sex and babies." The merman laughs nervously.

"Huh, yeah, funny thing_" Superman says while glaring at the exit. But, chips up and talks to the other, "So, um, would you want kids someday?"

"Oh, yeah. Loads! I just want to have a family I can call my own, you know? A big family, if I'm allowed." Bruce frowns as he takes another bite, swallowing it almost forcibly. "Do you ever feel like you're not allowed certain things?"

Superman stops chewing for a moment, then sucks his food in deeply, "What do you mean? Like, someone-"

"Not 'someone' but rather… just in general. Or maybe by some'thing.' I just_" the merman chews his lip, but goes on, "My mother and father died horribly by the hands of another merman when I was ten. I felt so alone. But the neighbors and close friends of my school took me in, promising to take care of me. Not long after… " Bruce tosses his half eaten slice on the paper with slouched shoulders. "Whatever happened, I'm still not sure. A merman in my group suddenly took me and hid me in the darkest part of the trenches. He told me that no matter what happens, I was to stay there until morning. He hugged me like he knew... and left. So, I waited." The merman pinches the end of his sweatshirt, "When the sun rose up, everyone was just gone. I still remember the smell of blood burning my nostrils, and the sight of fleshy bones floating all over and all the red painting the ocean. I was twelve when they were massacred. From there, I was left to defend and hunt for myself… Am I cursed?" He turns to Kal, as if waiting for confirmation, "Will all of you suddenly vanish if I-"

Kal places a firm hand on the merman's shoulder, clenching a strong hand into the grey shirt, "You're not cursed, Bruce! It's… it was horrible what happened but it's not your fault." He said with authority. Bruce stared up at him with sadden eyes, almost believing the Kryptonian's words, "You shouldn't have ever gone through that, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Clark smiles at Bruce with tearful eyes, "But I'm here now, and I'm not gonna let you go through that ever again. You won't ever be alone." Holding the merman's face in his hands.

Bruce, gazing at Kal with crystal eyes, "You don't know that."

"No, but that won't stop me from trying to prove it." Sitting there for a moment, they stay like that for some time, enjoying the silence until. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you out on the town."


	4. I Can Smell a Storm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hanging out with the rest of the JL, Clark decides to bring Bruce to Smallville in order to have some country fair fun.  
But there's something wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter down! Hopefully I did well with this

Clark Kent, inconspicuous reporter stood in front of a childish Bruce trying to take his glasses, "You're telling me: the world is fooled by plastic and glass? Are Earthlings slightly dumber than other planets?"

"Hey!" Clark defended, grabbing the merman's arms away from his eyes, "It's not like that at all!"

"Then what?" Bruce asks, pulling away his arms and crossing them.

"I shake my head as Superman, faster than the human eye can see so no one's the wis… " Clark pouts and turns away.

Bruce coughs out a chuckle, "I'm sorry, the way you were explaining just sounded so silly."

"Yes, well, are you ready, yet?"

Now Bruce pouts, staring accusingly at the socks and sneakers, "Do I have to wear these?"

"The pavements and rocks can be really painful on the feet and not to mention heats up like a pan on hot days. Also_ well, everyone wears shoes so, you would really stand out if you don't wear them." Kal finishes.

"Hmm, fine." the fish man shoves his feet into the souls with much sulking.

Clark laughs as he bends down to help Bruce put his shoes on with more care, "We'll head down to my hometown, Smallville, there's the County Fair happening today, and I want you to be apart of it!" Bouncing up to offer his hand, Bruce takes it gingerly, then Clark suddenly yanks Bruce in his arms and zips them into the clouds. The merman has a calculated panic moment, scrambling on the Man of Steel like a cat refusing his bath. "Wow! Easy! I got ya! I got ya!" Clarl carefully maneuvers Bruce into a bridal position as he speaks, "Sorry, I should have warned you. Can't have anyone seeing us take off while I'm in Clark Kent clothes." He gave the glare, that he got from the two legged merman, a goofy grin. Then flies them off to Kansas.

Other than Bruce clutching close to Kal's chest and Superman's face becoming a tomato head, it was pretty much uneventful. But they soon reach the Kent farm, catching Ma and Pa on the porch. They smile and wave at them as they touch down and the Merman hops to the ground, "Clark! So good to see you again!" Ma consumes her son in loving arms, which Bruce just escaped.

Pa slaps the Kryptonian's shoulder, "Good to see ya, son." Then looks to the blinking man keeping distance, "And who's your friend?"

"One of your new 'job' friends?" Ma grinned.

"Not… exactly, ma." He nervously smirked. "Ma, Pa, this is a civilian I rescued from a dying planet, Bruce. Bruce, these are my parents, John and Martha Kent."

"Good to meet ya." John held up his hand. Seeing the confusion on the merman's face, he clarified, "You put your hand in mine and we shake. It's how we say a proper 'hello' round here." Bruce nodded and did the friendly ritual.

"How do you do?" Martha came next, shaking hands as well. "Come on in, the pies won't be done for quite a while." She waves them inside.

They herd into the kitchen where Clark and Bruce take their seats at the wooden table, John takes the head, "So, you're friends with my son?"

"I, um, I think so." He looks at Clark with curious eyes.

The Kryptonian chuckles, "Yeah pa, I'd say we are." 

"What can ya tell me about yourself?"

"Well… not much, really. Like Kal said-"

"Oh! It's Clark when I'm in my glasses and street clothes!"

Bruce glared at the youngest Kent, "How many names do Earth people go by?" He asked rather impatiently.

"Just the one, son. But Clark here is special, has to have more than one name overwise the people here will come at him for one major reason or another." John answered before Clark could explain himself.

"Oh, like a… what was the word, Alice?"

"Alias; that's the right train of thought, though." The elder man beamed.

"What makes him special?" Bruce looked at the man beside him with keen innocence.

"The powers he has, hardly any of us have even close to those kinds of gifts."

"You don't?"

"Haha, sorry son."

"With the people I've met so far, I just thought-"

"Oh! You met the Justice League!"

"Ma!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Clark, but that's what the world's calling you and your friends. And to be honest, I rather like the name." Martha walked up to her boy and patted his head, "The Justice League sounds like it says all the good things about my boy!"

"Ma!" Clark whined a little.

Bruce laughed, "Well, simple is usually better, and with the name comes a cool hang out place!" He laughed more, then smelled the air, "Mmm, that smells good, Clark's ma!"

Martha giggled but Jonathan looked at Bruce rather oddly to Clark, "Why thank you! I like to think I make some pretty descent pies."

John snaps out of his trance and chuckles, "Descent? Martha, you know you bake the best pies in all this side of the country."

"Oh, stop it, you flirt." She playfully slapped her husband. "So, Bruce, what was your planet like?"

"Oh, it was beautiful. Water as far as the eye could see, and rrooookl- ah, fish creatures of various shapes and flavors. I miss it, but it was also lonely there. I was all alone." Looking away sadly.

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Kent walked behind Bruce and gave him a good squeeze, "Well, we'll be your friends here, okay?" She beamed.

The merman smiled back, "Okay!"

John frowned at Bruce making Clark confused, but then the oven dinged. Martha walks over to the hot box and pulls out the last of her delicious treats. "There we are! Clark, can you help your pa putting pies in the back, they're not getting any warmer!" She gently patted Bruce's chest as she scurried with her goods out the door and to the flaking red pick-up truck waiting outside.

"Better get going, Bruce here doesn't mind sitting in the back with you, does he?" John grabs a few platters and starts following.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Clark waved off, as he got the last of the goods and they both follow ma. After putting the pies in the back, pa got into the driver's seat as the boys got in the back, careful around the pile of pies.

A few bumps here and there, Bruce held on but otherwise looked relaxed. He looked over the side to see fields and forest lines as far as the horizon. He was marveled at the sight, "We didn't have those tall green things."

Clark looked confused and stared where Bruce did, "You mean trees?"

"I think so." The merman smiled while watching the timber pass by.

After half an hour, they reach a lively place with games, rides, and food gallor. Like a giggly kid, as soon as the truck comes to a stop, he hops out and legs it to a game he finds intriguing. Clark stumbles as he chased after him, "Bruce, please don't take off like that."

"What's this?" He asked with wide eyes, looking at an enormou mechanical tent with horses, wolves, panthers, all sorts of Earth's animals.

"Oh, this is a merry-go-round. It's alright, I guess- hey!" Clark runs after him at human speeds.

"And this?" staring way high up at the overly large circle with little two seaters being carried around and around.

"A Ferris Wheel." Clark began, chaining Bruce's arm with his hand. "They hardly ever get one in Smallville. Looks like they're pulling all the stops this year. This one's a bit more- um, personal type of ride. And don't worry, I'll make sure you see everything." He grins.

Bruce gives that big smile of his and Clark melts at the sight. He's yanked forward to the cotton candy machine and Bruce asking for a webby sugar ball on a stick.

When they got the treats, Bruce took huge bites out of his, chomping into it like there was no tomorrow. All done when Clark was only partly into his, he chuckles at Bruce frozen like a cat being forced on a harness, the Merman's sticky fingers and mouth had him twitching those parts with a sour expression. At the laughs, Bruce frowns and slaps his hand on Clark's mouth, smearing the substance all over it. The young Kent glares down at an evil smirking fish man then blushes once he realizes Pa was pointing a home camera at them the whole time. "Oh, don't blame him, Clark. I'm the one who told him to record everything." Ma giggled. She trotted over and hugged the merman, which again, got him paralyzed, "Oh, come here, Bruce, You're going to try some of my prize winning pies!" And dragging him to their table.

"Ma's gonna fatten that boy up." John laughed as his boy whipped his hands and mouth clean. Then the father checked over the settings and glared at Superman, "So, Clark, what's wrong with him?"

The son stood at attention, "What?"

John shook his head as he went to stand by his boy, "Clark, you remember the times we worked at the relief shelters?" The young man nods, "After a while, the signs become clear, but regression is one of the more easy ones to spot. Now, what's happened to him?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Clark, he's acting like a child."

"So, maybe he's always been like that!" The invulnerable man stated, rashly.

"Son, I'll admit, I'm not sure how people on other planets act; but he seems off doesn't he? He's not right with himself. Sooner or later, he's going to come out of it. Who knows what the man that grew up is like." Clark stared at his father with shock, then at Bruce with concern.

"Well… I told you I saved him from a planet. But… he was the only one there, pa. Everyone else was dead long before we got there. And his parents were killed way before that even."

"His planet was just destroyed and was forced to leave to a whole new planet. I see." He sighs and looks at the man acting like a boy, closely. "He might not be this friendly when he comes out of it. Years like that tend to harden a man."

"So… what do we do?"

"Have him make peace with his past. However you can. That's all we can do." John pats his son on the back and walks over to the two sampling ma's cherry pies. Clark slouches where he stands, watching Bruce's broad smile highlight his handsome features.

*~_~*

<"I'm tellin ya! We were to take a right at planet 772-X!">

<"You're nuts! That was the rock with the Weird man eating trees! 772-X has the fancy masked people that get deadly once a year!">

<"No, 772-X has the snakes that dance outta the holes while always speaking in the universe's poems or stories!"> The green and orange aliens bickered amongst themselves in their home planet's language. Then their ship was suddenly blown off course for a split second. <"Wow! Did you see that?">

<"See what?">

<"A giant purple fish with a boney fin flyin by us!">

<"... You really are nuts.">

<"I tellin ya, I saw it!-"> then their metal sheild rocked further, then clanking sounds, <"What was that?"> The clanking turning into crunching. 

Red blares all around them, <"We've got damage in the rear, we're losing power! I can't control it!"> Suddenly, they were consumed in darkness, and in that same instant, they were gone.


	5. Fighting Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce had a nice outing, even if towards the end, Bruce seemed on the brink of tears. Kent comforted him and they went back to having fun. Soon, after dropping ma and pa back home, Kal brought Bruce back to the hall. But there be no relaxing for them, and the fight ahead could shake their new friendship already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FINALLY!!!** X_X

When the duo got back to the Justice League Hall, now Clark's calling them that, they head to their rooms. Kent stretches his back, getting a sweet satisfaction at the light pops and cracks. Then the red lights came up and the alarms sounded, "Now?" Superman grumbles and runs out, quickly putting on his shield.

"Clark? Kal?" Bruce peeks out of his door and watches the Man of Steel flying away.

Kal meets up with the rest of the League, seeing Cyborg tapping away at the computer, "What'd we got?"

"Lex Luthor, looks like he's ripping Metropolis a new one. And it seems he's made some new friends." One click and an image pops up of Lex and a few other colorful-suit wearing villains destroying the city.

"Let's go!" They race to the hanger where the renter GL plane was collecting dust. Superman flies off without a second thought with Diana right behind him, while the rest take the plane.

"You know, I have to return this at some point." Hal reminded them.

"It'll have to be later." Arthur smirked.

"Way later." Barry added with a laugh. Hal and Cyborg started pushing buttons and flipping switches. The machine roars to life, slowly lifting up from the ground, the hatching closing, but a small figure jumps on the platform before it fully closes, and they take off. The fly there is mostly peaceful, that is until a blast takes a whole wing off. It starts spinning out of control, with the stow away hanging on for dear life. Then it jerks to a stop. The plane is gently set down when Superman rips the hatchet open with his bare hands and stares at the man whos heartbeat he heard the second they arrived, "What are you doing here!?"

Bruce pounted, "You were all going to leave me _alone_!" The others gasping at the merman's presence. "You said I wasn't ever going to be alone again!" He furiously reminded.

Clark matches the other's anger, "That doesn't mean you jump on a ship that's leaving to a battle field!"

"Incoming!" Hal covers Bruce in a green safe just as missiles made impact on them.

The fire from the blast remains as Green Lantern opens the safe for alien fish, "I'd rather go into the _valley of the shadow of death_ then have no one come back!" Bruce continued as if there wasn't just an explosion on them.

"Are you kidding? Of course we would've come back!" Kal snatched the only one in civilian clothing up, and flew them high. "You should have stayed at the hall!"

"You promised!"

"I said I'd try!"

"And you already failed!" Bruce roared over the winds. They were over Metropolis bay when a water geyser magically shot out to them and gobbled them up into the big blue.

Kal got out of it but became filled with fear while watching Bruce's betrayed face go down with the powerful currents, "Bruce!" He dives after, but a man in black and purple armor jumps up to him, wielding a imitation of the great trident at the ready. Superman just doges it but the sharp tips slash him. Kal groans in pain, "H- How?" He questioned himself.

Ocean Master was all too happy to answer as the man wound up his leg, "Magic!" Then kicks the alien, rocketing him to the cement just a few meters away. Kal creates a crater upon impact, he spites out blood to clear his airway. Just catching the silver trident coming right at him. He rolls over in time of the strike, but then the Master whips the weapon in Kal's gut. And like a golf ball he was bounced off, colliding with the ground several times along the way. He finally gets stability, catching the deadly fork aimed for his neck. He was going to take that point for himself til Arthur's step brother fortified his footing and started pushing the trident, trying to get it into the steel neck. Clark struggled but held on, feeling the sharp points pressing on his Adam's apple. Ocean Master growled then just ran, making the man made flooring break apart underfoot and taking Superman along for the ride. They stuck to the water's edge as they went through building after building, the bad Atlantian getting frantic with each passing second. Superman groaned as he shoved the trident out of his way then bashed his fist against Orm's cheek. He got another blow on the baddie, but as he went for a third, Ocean Master ducked out of the way. Kal received a stab in his side. He screamed in pain.

Orm was about to deliver a final blow, however a golden trident stopped the silver one, "You're fight's with me, brother!" A battered King of the Seven Seas shouted.

"How dare you call me that!" Instead of attacking, Orm jumped away. Both heroes were puzzled until a pack of purple and green barrels fell at their feet. In seconds, they blew up in their faces, sending them skidding in separate directions. Superman touched down in the water, then splashing back up with a gasp.

He stares up in horror at Luthor in his armored suit, holding the unconscious Amazonian by the hair, Cheetah and Gorilla Grod flanking his sides. But Kal couldn't hear his heartbeat, he was looking right at him! Seeing through the suit, he saw a small device on the other man's chest. That thing was blocking Luthor's heartbeat! The mad genius tosses the princess to the flour, "I followed your example, Superman. Who knew all it took was a little teamwork." He laughed as he landed. Striding up to the Man of Steel crawling out of the water. "Let the world know that I, a simple man, defeated a god!"

Clark growled as the villain was bending down to grab his neck, but was puzzled when Lex stopped. All of them stared up in shock. Kent turned around and mirrored their faces. Behind him, was a colossal serpent, of black coral and bloody flesh, eyes sprouting the flames of Hell and the mouth the size of a house. It stared at them with rage and thundered madness. Clark spots him then, the merman in his horrific state, huffing and drooling with hunger. He too roared, only with authority, and the monstrosities plummet on top of the villains. Their cut off screams terrify Clark and a man scaly black fin galloped on the ground after the escaped ones, they in turn scream in panic as they flea. Kal is shocked still, frighten of what Bruce has done. He looks up at the monster's mouth, then chokes on bitter relief at hearing the heartbeats of Luthor and Cheetah still beating. "What the Hell are you!" Orm shouted at his chaser, he tried to shishkabob the frightening merman. Bruce jerked his body like a snake, missing the three skewers then coils up the trident in a heartbeat, and the last things Orm sees is Bruce's expanding rows of razor teeth snapping over him.

Clark is shaking to the core at the sight, the creature whirls back his head, crimson and salvia follows after him. Bruce turns to stare with enlarged bright blue eyes of the chaotic void back at Superman's, his mouth still expanded to an unholy opening of jagged pearls. He stays in that form, either taking their eyes off the other. Suddenly, an injured Hal barrels in with a giant green axe in hand, "Who else wants some? Huh- WHOA!" The ace stumbles back from the Jörmungandr-like creature sticking out of the water. "What the f-" Hal rotates around to see Bruce, still over Orm and blood seeping out from his mouth, "HOLY FU-" he trips trying to back up and lands tush first on the cement. "What in God's good name is going on here!?!" He quickly gets up and runs to the fish alien, "Oh God! Please tell me you did NOT kill him! Any of them! Tell me!"

**_"No…"_** A chill runs down Clark and Hal's spines at the demonic voice that came out of their innocent Brucie.

"Could you, um, change back?" The Lantern asked gently.

The creature shook his head, **_"Can't let see..."_**

"Ah… yeah. Okay, let's uh," the military man gazes up at the serpent staring at him as if he was dinner, "Send him home?"

Bruce looked at the sea monster and spoke an ancient like language, the Midgard Serpent wanna-be lowered himself and dropped the bad guys on the solid ground before slinking back into the waters. Clark finally collected himself enough to hoist himself out of the water and walk up to scary Bruce, who shrinked under Superman's stoic gaze. Kal picks the merman off the ground, mindful of the tail, and lifts them both into the sky. They fly off slowly, the merman wondering if anyone could see them from up there, "What. Was. That." Kent growled.

Bruce beheld Clark with quarry.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED THOSE MEN!" Clark hollered at the half fish.

Bruce flinched from the outburst, and looked at the city down below, sadly, **_"I'm used to fighting things far stronger than I… if I held back even a little… I would die… along with strangers… or even people I cared about…"_** Bruce brings those creepy puppy eyes to Clark's, **_"Why is it… no matter what I do… I always do something wrong…"_** he seemed to genuinely ask.

Superman melts a little at the new information, "Maybe back on your planet, but, from what I've seen, you can hold back here." He tries smiling.

** _"... no…"_ **

Kal's grin fell, and anger replaced it, "What?"

** _"I felt his power… I got lucky… if I were to try that again… he would overpower me… he would kill me…"_ **

"That's why you call on me!"

** _"And if you don't come to me in time?..."_ **

"Of course I would!"

**_"Just like you left me alone… just like you dropped me and couldn't get me back…"_** Those demon fish eyes glared at him with a hint of abandonment, sneaking through.

"I…" Clark didn't have an answer for that, except, "I'm sorry."

The orbs of the abyss turn into guilt, **_"I'm sorry, too…"_** Bruce hides his face into Kal's shoulder, the hero could feel the features morphing back to normal. "I thought you were all leaving me for good. I thought I said or did something wrong."

Clark sighs, "I'm sorry for worring you. But we're superheroes. And I'm your friend, if I leave you, it'll only be for a short time."

"Even if I say or do something bad?"

"Of course."

"... You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not."

"At the fair, I didn't want to tell you, but I was talking to some people when you were helping pa. I don't know what I said, but out of nowhere, they yelled at me. Called me a… I don't remember. Just that they suddenly hated me for whatever I said. They wouldn't give me a chance."

Kal swears his heart broke a little, "That's why you were so_ oh, Bruce. I'm so sorry."

"Why do your people hate me just for saying one little thing?"

"Some are like that, not everyone."

"Not you?"

"No," Kent slightly rocked the man in his arms, "You have to trust that I'll come back, no matter what's said or done between us. I'm your friend, through and through, okay?"

Those scared arms tighten around him, "I'll try."


End file.
